


from living up to your expectations

by Nokomis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is pretty sure that even if they both quit Avenging, there still wouldn't be enough time to watch all the apparently must-see movies that have accumulated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from living up to your expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for littlewitch34's prompt "Ok, but Steve/Bucky where Steve and Bucky are updating themselves on everything they missed while in their respective deep freezes." Originally posted on [my tumblr.](http://nokomiss.tumblr.com/post/97508082062/ok-but-steve-bucky-where-steve-and-bucky-are-updating)

After the mission, Steve comes back to the apartment he shares with Bucky with yet another stack of dvds, which he adds to the pile next to the entertainment center.

"Bruce picked out the best quote-unquote 'feel good' movies for us," Steve says, staring at the insurmountable pile of media that consists of their friends' choices as the must-see movies of the past seven decades. 

Bucky plucked the top movie off the stack and squints at it. "I think Nat already gave us this one. I'd remember those pants anywhere."

Steve glances at it, and says, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Natasha has a thing for David Bowie."

"Which one are we going to wikipedia tonight?" Bucky says. When he drops the case on the stack, it wobbles precariously. Steve is pretty sure that even if they both quit Avenging, there still wouldn't be enough time to watch all the movies that have accumulated. Steve's notebook has transformed into an actual book, and Bucky's given up all pretense of caring about catching up. 

"That one'll work," Steve says. "Two birds with one stone."

Bucky pulls out his Stark phone and pulls up a summary of the movie, from which Steve discovers that both Bruce and Natasha are comforted by a musical about baby-theft. The future is weird.

"You know," Bucky says a little while later, body draped heavily over Steve's, "one day, I'm going to tell everyone that you've been snookering them about the movies. I mean, Captain America, lying his ass off, just for some hot make-out time."

If Steve felt a little less boneless, he would shove Bucky off for that, but he settles for pinching his ass. "I never _lie_ ," he protests. "I avoid saying that I _watched_ it. I mean, I research them."

Bucky's shoulders shake. "You'd really think that Natasha and Sam, at the very least, would have noticed by now what a shit you are."

"Sometimes I think they're just egging Tony and Clint on," Steve confesses. "But you gotta stop mouthing, 'Me!" behind Tony's back whenever he tells me I don't have anything better to do. It makes it really hard to be polite."

"Make me," Bucky smirks. 

Steve can't resist a challenge. He's pretty sure the next Avengers meeting is going to be a little more interesting than usual.

(Natasha doesn't say anything at the meeting, but one day while they're doing recon, she calmly hands him her phone and a pair of headphones and says, "You're not getting out of this one, buddy." 

She doesn't let him leave until he watches the whole damn movie.)


End file.
